tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Brave
13 November 2005 21 October 2009 10 February 2010 6 January 2011 }} Brave, sometimes know as Brave Little Engine is a song from the ninth series dedicated to Thomas. It was entitled Be Brave on the Thomas and the Toy Workshop DVD and The Brave Song - Such a Brave Little Engine on the Official YouTube channel. Lyrics :There are times to be brave and times to be strong, when you are lost and you're all alone. :You might be somewhere strange and dark, but long to be safe at home. :Thomas knows what must be done, he knows and what is more. :He's the leader, number one. Such a brave little engine for sure. :Well you might be lost on a foggy night, stuck fast on a snowy day. :It's times like this you feel afraid, so that's when it is the time to say. :Thomas knows what must be done, he knows and what is more. :He's the leader, number one. Such a brave little engine for sure. :Thomas knows what must be done, he knows and what is more. :He's the leader, number one. Such a brave little engine, brave little engine, brave little engine for sure. :Thomas knows what must be done, he knows and what is more. :He's the leader, number one. Such a brave little engine for sure. :Thomas knows what must be done, he knows and what is more. :He's the leader, number one. Such a brave little engine, brave little engine, brave little engine for sure. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Neville * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Locations * Sodor Suspension Bridge * The Difficult Bend * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Ironworks * Coastal Cliffs * Hoo Valley Viaduct * Callan Castle * Neville's Bridge * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Tunnel * Gordon's Hill Footage Used * Thomas and the Tuba * Percy's New Whistle * Thomas Saves the Day * Don't Tell Thomas * Thomas and the Firework Display * Halloween * Chickens to School * Calling All Engines! * Molly's Special Special * Respect for Gordon * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Thomas and the New Engine * Thomas Tries His Best Learning Segments * Being Blue * What Makes Thomas Happy? Deleted Scenes * Percy's New Whistle - An extended shot of Thomas arriving with the Breakdown Train. * Thomas Saves the Day: ** An extended close-up of Thomas passing the Difficult Bend. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing Misty Valley. * Don't Tell Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas arriving at Wellsworth. * Thomas and the Tuba - An extended shot of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Molly's Special Special - A deleted scene of Thomas looking for Molly at night. * Learning Segments: ** What Makes Thomas Happy? - An extended shot of Thomas passing the Coastal Cliffs. * Unknown: ** Thomas after going under the Hoo Valley Viaduct. ** Thomas arriving at Callan Castle. ** A close-up of Thomas at Callan Castle. Trivia * Just when the scene from Thomas Saves the Day zooms at the end, a scene from Thomas Tries His Best can slightly be seen. * In the Thomas and the Toy Workshop DVD, Thomas' chuffing sound is heard at the end. * An alternate cut of the song is seen on the Series 12 airing, Courage on PBS and Nick Jr. In Other Languages Home Video Releases Music Videos File:Brave - Music Video File:Brave - Music Video (Short Version) File:Brave - Music Video (Alternate Cut) ja:ゆうきがあるから Category:Songs